Stolen By the Thief
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Girls scream every time they see the thieves of Valentine's Day. They all fall for them easily. However, Fine and Rein swore never to fall in love with them. But what if this time is an exception? What if they started developing feelings for them? FxS RxB
1. Prologue

"Kyaa~ Shade-sama! Bright-sama!"

You hear all that screaming? Annoying right? That's what Rein and I have to deal with every single day. And tomorrow's going to be worse because it's Valentine's Day! Which means that there will be even more girls visiting our school, Wonder Academy.

"We love you! Shade-sama! Bright-sama!"

Shade and Bright, the two "hottest" guys in our school, are the thieves of Valentine's Day. They are called the thieves of Valentine's Day for a reason. They capture the hearts of every girl in this school. All except me and Rein. We will never let them capture our hearts. Never! We will never fall in love with the thieves of Valentine's Day.

"Fine, let's go. All this shouting is causing my head to ache," Rein said coldly.

I nodded and followed her into the classroom.


	2. I Hate Him!

"Kyaa~"

"Hmph," Rein said. "They're too loud. We're on the 3rd floor too."

I nodded and got out of her seat to look outside the window with Rein. "They're idiots thinking that the thieves would ever go out with them."

Then the violet-blue haired guy, Shade, looked at us. Or to be more accurate at me. I glared at him and then walk away. I hated him the most. Why? One reason is because he beat me in a game of basketball (I take losing very seriously). The second reason is because the way he acts cool and mysterious pisses me off. And the final reason is because I just hate him!

I opened the door and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang.

**~ In the Woods ~**

_Grrowwllll!_

_Sigh. _I'm hungry, I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast. How long have I been here anyway? Darn it! Rein must be worried out of her mind. I better get back to the classroom. But going back would also mean sitting next to Shade, but then I don't want Rein to sit next the two of them either... Damn it!

I got up and walked back to the classroom.

**~ In the Classroom ~**

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I opened the door.

"Fine, so glad you can join us today. However, you get a demerit for being late," TamboRin-sensei said.

I took the demerit. It doesn't really matter anyways. I sat next to Rein who passed me a note.

_**Where were you?**_

I wrote back. **The woods. **

_**Why were you in woods?**_

**Nothing really, I just wanted to skip class because... I think you already know the reason. **

I looked at Rein and she nodded. Rein and I are Shade and Bright's partners in _every _class. Also, because we are partners we have to sit next to them everyday. Rein sits to the left of me (and next to Bright) in every class, while Shade sits to the left of me. We sit between them, so we have to deal with the glares of every girl in our class.

"Class, please work on this worksheet with your partners," TamboRin-sensei said as Noche passed out our English worksheets.

I looked at the worksheet and then at Shade. He was already working on the questions. I picked up my pencil and began to write answers to the questions.

**~ At Lunch ~**

"Rein, I'm going to eat on the roof today. Wanna come?" I asked. I don't want Shade and Bright to see _that_ side of me. The side I would always hide when I'm in this school. _Sigh. _Why did they have to have cake and parfait today?

Rein and I walked up the steps to the roof. Today seems like a good day to eat outside. I smiled and opened the door. "Rein, hurry up!" I said cheerfully and ran to sit where there was more sunlight.

A moment later, Rein came to join me. I sat down next to me, clearly out of breathe. "Fine, you get too excited when it comes to food."

"Likewise, you get too excited when it comes to dresses and accesories," I said and took a bite of chocolate cake. "Delicious~"

Rein giggled and began to eat her lunch. We continued to eat in silence, when Rein asked, "Nee Fine. Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Rein?" I asked.

Rein putted down her fork. "I think... I like Bright-sama."

"Eh?" I looked at Rein to see if she was serious. I smiled. She must really like him to be this serious. "I'll support you then."

"Eh? But don't you hate Bright-sama and Shade?" Rein asked.

"Well, yes but then since you like Bright I guess I'll help you confess to him."

"Fine... thank you."

"You're my sister, it's the least I could do." Rein smiled and I smiled back. "So does that mean you're going to make chocolate for him? Tomorrow _is_ Valentine's Day."

"Ah! I totally forgot! Fine~ please teach me how to make chocolate! I don't know anything about cooking! Please help me!" Rein begged.

"All right!" I shouted. "Ah! Be careful, Rein! You almost spilled the parfait all over me."

"Sorry, Fine."

**~ After School ~**

Rein and I sped through the hallway. We have to go the kitchen before it's packed with girls. However, trying to speed walk failed because instead we ran through the hallways. We kept running, but then Rein tripped and fell while I bumped into someone, our lips touching. I quickly pulled away and apologized. Not bothering to look at the person's face. I helped Rein get up and we ran to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, it was quite empty with only a few girls in there making chocolates. I found Milky decorating a cake and started to ask if I could have a taste.

"No, Fine. This is for the party tomorrow and didn't you promise you'll help me you'll help me make the pastries yesterday?" Milky scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'll help you after we help Rein make her chocolates," I said.

"Eh? You have someone you want to give it too?" Milky asked. "Who is it?"

Rein blushed and whispered, "Bright-sama."

"Eh? Didn't you hate him?" Milky asked in disbelief.

"She started to develope feelings for him, but I still don't know when," I said and we both stared at Rein.

"It was last week, but I won't tell you why!"

"You don't have to tell us. Anyway, let's start."

**~ Later ~**

"Wah~ Fine, Milky, thank you," Rein thanked.

"You're welcome, Rein," Milky and I said.

"But then I think I made a little too much."

"I already made some for Narlo," Milky said, her face red. "So I can't take them... Sorry."

"It's okay. What about you, Fine?"

"I'll take the rest," I said and took a bite of one of her truffles. "I don't have anyone I want to give it to anyway."

Rein smiled and put the rest of the truffles in a pink box. She tied the box with a red ribbon and handed it to me. "Here you go, Fine."

"Thank you, Rein."


	3. Valentine's Day

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I can't wait!" Rein said and yawned. "I better get some sleep. Good night, Fine."

"Good night, Rein," I said as I sat on my bed.

Rein got into her bed and went to sleep. I laid on my back and rested on my hand. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day huh? I looked at the box of chocolate truffles I secretly made. It was wrapped in the same box Rein gave me, with the same ribbon. It's not like I'm going to give them to anyone. I accidentally ate all truffles today, and Rein specifically told me to eat it tomorrow. So I made my own truffles as a replacement for the ones she made, hoping that she'll not notice.

"Bright-sama~" Rein said in her sleep.

I smiled. "Good night, Rein."

I turned of the lights and went to bed.

**~ Valentine's Day ~**

Today's Valentine's Day and as expected a group of girls are outside the gates, waiting to be let in. From the roof, I looked at the group of girls pushing each other trying to be the first ones to go in once the gates open. Why do they care so much anyway? Even if they do accept their chocolate, it doesn't really mean they'll like you back!

The security guard started to let the girls in, only to be lost in the sea of girls.

"Fine, what should I do?" Rein asked. "What if he doesn't accept my chocolate?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll accept them," I said and smiled. "Oh, that's right I need to go to basketball and soccer game and Bright is waiting for you at the lake hidden in the woods. It's best you get there quickly. Later~"

**~ At the Gym ~**

I passed the ball to Calorie **(The one from Gyu. I think that's her name is spelled)**. I ran to the hoop and Calorie passed it back to me. I jumped and shot the ball into the hoop. It landed in perfectly. Nothing but net. I smiled and high fived with Calorie.

"Fine! Pass me a towel," Calorie said.

I tossed her the towel and drank from my water bottle.

"Fine, do you have anyone you want to give chocolates too?" she asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because there is someone I want to give chocolates to, but then I don't know how. Should I confess first or give him the chocolates first?"

"Who is it first? Also, I think you should do both at the same time."

"It's Tauri **(Also, from Gyu and I think that's how you spell his name)**."

Hmmm... Tauri. The guy that always challenges Calorie in soccer. I smiled and looked at Calorie. "I'm sure he'll accept your chocolate. Ah! We're late for the soccer game, we better hurry!"

**~ At the Soccer Field ~**

"Kyaa~ Shade-sama!"

Ugh. Don't tell today our team we're going against Shade's team. I turned around and found a group of girls surrounding Shade. Tsk. We are going against them today! Damn it! Why do we have to play against them today?

"Shade-sama is so cool!" I heard a girl say.

"Fine! Look out!" Calorie shouted.

I looked up and saw the soccer ball coming right toward me. Tsk. It's going to hit my face if I don't move. I got ready to kick the ball, but then suddenly it was gone.

"Kyaa~ Shade-sama is so cool!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Eh?" Suddenly, Shade was in front of me.

"You should be more careful," he said. "You'll get hurt if you don't pay attention."

"I would've been able to avoid it even without your help," I said and pushed past him. Shade grabbed my arm and I turned around. "What?"

Shade looked at me with his violet-blue eyes. "Never mind."

Shade released his grip from my arm. I looked at him. He was clearly going to tell me something, but what? He's acting strange today. Usually he wouldn't talk to me. Maybe because today's Valentine's Day.

Then I tripped on Shade's foot and landed on top of him. Our faces inches apart. I felt heat rush to my face and quickly got up.

The referee blew the whistle and shouted, "The game is starting you two!"

"Sorry," I said and walked back to the center of the field. The referee blew the whistle again and Calorie passed the ball to me. Tauri tried to steal it from me, but I simply jumped into the air and tried to kick it into the net. However, Shade stopped the ball from going in and dribbled the ball in the opposite direction.

**~ Later ~**

Shade's team won yet again. Why do I always lose to him? Why does he always win? I hate him so much!

"Fine! Bright-sama gladly accepted my chocolates and he also asked me out! It turns out that he likes me too," Rein shouted, suddenly popping up next to me.

"You're too loud! We're in the library!" I scolded.

"Sorry but what are you doing in the library?"

"I'm searching for something good to read."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go to the masquerade ball tonight."

"Eh?" I looked at Rein and put a finger on my mouth. "I mean, why?"

"I just don't want to go and after the ball is over, can you sneak some cake for me?"

Rein smiled at me. "Okay but I think it'll be better if you go to the ball and get it yourself. Right, Fine?"

There she is! Scary Rein has just appeared! Then I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I give up. I'll go."

"Yay!" Rein said. "Now, let's go pick out a dress for you."

"No!" I shouted.

"Shhh!" the librarian shushed.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm not going to wear a dress to the ball."

"Fine, I guess you don't _have _to wear a dress."

There must be a whole different meaning behind her words, but only time knows the answer.

"Ah! I totally forgot," Rein said. "I need to buy myself a new dress and mask. See you back at our dorm?"

"Yeah, see ya," I said as I opened a book and began to read.


	4. Valentine Masquerade Ball

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but then I had so much homework to do! T-T Anyway, enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Rein shouted as she closed the door. "I'm going to take a shower first okay?"<p>

I nodded in reply and continued to read my book. The masquerade ball starts at six and ends at 12 so that means... it's a six hour party. Shit! I forgot! We a whole load of homework. I can't finish it in an hour!

"Fine!, It's your turn!" Rein said.

"Do I have to shower?" I asked as I closed my book.

"Yes! You smell like sweat!"

I sniffed myself. "Really? I smell like myself."

"Just go take a shower."

I sighed. This was the second time Rein won! She seriously is unbeatable when it comes to getting what she wants. But it's the same way how I'm unbeatable when it comes to getting what _I_ want, so I guess it's okay.

I grabbed my clothes from my closet and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower tab and was hit by boiling hot water. _Hot! Hot! Hot! I really shouldn't have turned it all the way._ I lowered the temperature to medium level.

**~ Later ~**

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I got out and...

"Rein!" I shouted.

No answer. I clenched my fist. Seriously, she just has to take my clothes and replace it with a strapless, dark red mini dress! I knew there was a whole different meaning when she said I didn't _have _to wear a dress. Ugh. I guess I have no choice, but to wear the dress.

I got into the dress and found my mask on the counter. It was pink with a simple silvery outline and sliver ribbon on the right of the mask. I picked it up and walked out the bathroom door.

"Fine! Let me out make up on you, please~? Please, please please~?" Rein asked.

"No! Wearing a dress is good enough!" I shouted. Then I felt a chill go down my spine. I turned around to see Scary Rein again.

"Please~, Fine?" Rein asked slowly.

I sighed and looked away. "Fine but you own me big time!"

"Yay! Thank you, Fine!" Rein shouted and hugged me. "I promise I'll buy you cake."

I sighed again. Why does she always win when it comes to this stuff. Anyway, I ended up sitting still for like half an hour while Rein applied light make up on my face. Mostly she used dark colors because she said I got to choose, but she wished she could use the light colors once in a while. Still, I don't understand why we have to put on make up when we're going to be _wearing _masks.

"All right! It's done," Rein said as she closed her make up box. "See it wasn't so bad was it?"

I stared at the person in the mirror. Is that really me? I look really punkish and kind of Gothic in my opinion. But seriously, is that really me? "Fine, you ready?"

"You go on ahead. I need to get something," I said.

"Okay. See you in the ballroom."

Rein exited the room and I putted on my mask.

**~ At the Ballroom ~**

"Finally you're here! Come on the principal is almost done with his speech!" Rein whisper shouted and ran to Bright. Or in her case _Bright-sama. _

"Ah! Fine, I'm glad you made it on time," Bright said, a smile on his face.

"Where's Shade?" Rein asked.

"Oh, he is just finishing his homework. He'll be her- Ah! He's here."

I turned around to find Shade behind me. He nodded hello, but I didn't respond. Or to be more exact, I pretended I didn't know him. Rein looked at us and smiled. I looked at her, trying to say this through my eyes: "Don't start thinking that I like him!" Or "Don't start getting weird ideas!" Or something along those lines. But Rein shrugged, so I think she got the message.

"Your partners will be chosen by taking out a card from a box. You need to find someone with the same number on their card. Like how **1A **pairs with **1B**. You may now draw from the box. Enjoy the ball everyone," the principal said. Everyone started to walk to the simple cardboard box in the front of the room. Someone's shoulder brushed against mine. I looked at the person in front of me.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't see you."

I smiled slightly. "It's okay. Anyway, my name is Fine. What's yours?"

"I'm Ace. It's nice to meet you," Ace said and I smiled. Finally, it was our turn to draw.

"Ladies first," Ace said and bowed like a gentlemen. I laughed and drew out my card while closing my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes. **5A. **So I need to find someone with the same number as me... Ace drew out his card and I asked, "What did you get?"

"I got... **7B**," Ace said and looked at my card. "I wish I could dance with you. You're a really nice person."

"Me too. Oh well. There is always next year."

"I guess you're right."

"Anyway, gotta go find my partner. See you later~" I said in the cheeriest voice i could manage. I wonder who my partner is...

**~ 5 Minutes Later ~**

I can't believe it! Why do I always have the worst of luck on this day? Ugh! Why does my partner have to be the person I hated the most? Why does my partner have to be Shade?

Shade looked at me. "Your name is Fine, right?"

I nodded. Then the mini orchestra began to play. Shade and I just stood there, next to the balcony, watching the others dance. Rein and Bright walzted right next to us.

"You guys know that this is for a grade right?" Rein asked and then they waltzed away. I crossed my arms and walked a little farther from Shade. I'm _so _not going to dance with him! Then I felt someone take my hand.

I looked at Shade while he took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and we began to dance. I stared at his eyes, while he stared at mine. I don't know why, but I feel strange inside. I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, but I also feel warm inside. It's different from what I've felt before... What is this feeling? Why do I feel nervous and warm at the same time? Ah! I'm too confused right now!

Shade and I continued to dance in silence. Then finally, the dance was over. Some continued to dance, including Rein. I began to raid the dessert table when someone took the biggest slice of cake.

"Milky! That's mine! I had my eyes on it first!" I whined.

"No, I did," Milky countered. We started at each other intently, lightning flashing between our eyes (literally). Then we started to laugh.

"You can have it. You're younger than me," I said.

"Really? Thank you, Fine!" Milky said and smiled.

After grabbing a bunch of food, I went to the balcony to eat. When I finished, I reached into the pocket of my dress (I'm so glad it had pockets). It was not in my right pocket, so I checked my left. It was not there either! Please don't tell me I lost it! Please don't tell me I lost the box of chocolate!


	5. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

**Sorry for the long wait! T-T I was planning on updating this around this week because of White Day (Though that holiday is actually only official in Japan). Also, I'm going to change the title of this story to Stolen By the Thief. It might be something else, but first here's the story. Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is White Day!" Rein said. "I can't wait!"<p>

"It's just White Day. What's the big deal?" I asked. _Sigh. It's almost a month since I lost my chocolate. Where did it go? It can just simply grow legs and run away._

"It's a big deal to almost every girl because it's the day boys give girls, the ones who gave them chocolate-mostly love chocolates or courtesy chocolates, something in return!"

"So?"

Rein sighed. "Soon, I hope, you understand what I'm talking about."

I shrugged. "Time for school."

"All right. Just let me see if my hair is okay."

"Is it so you would look good for Bright again?"

"Yes! I just have to look good for him!"

I shook my head and headed out the door.

**~ In the Classroom ~**

"Shade-sama what type of girl do you like?" one girl ask as I took my seat. Why do they care anyway? Isn't that tyoe of question considered private? I felt a chill go down my spine. I turned around, afraid that Rein might ask me to do a favor that I won't agree to. However, instead of seeing Rein behind me, I found Shade staring at me. I glared and turned back around.

"Shade-sama?" the girl asked.

"I don't think that is something you need to know," Shade said coldly.

"Oh... Okay then," the girl said, disappointed.

The girl walked around my table and exited the room. I felt the chill again. I searched through my schoolbag and took out a cosmetic mirror Rein somehow sneaked into my bag. I smiled and thanked Rein in my head. I flipped the mirror opened and pretending to be checking if I had something on my face. Instead, I was checking to see if Shade was still looking at me. Yup. He was still looking at me, but why?

I turned around again and gave him a cold stare. Trying to tell him, through my eyes, "What do you want?"

Shade's violet-blue stared at my ruby-red eyes. Then turned his head and looked out the window. What's with him today?

**~ Later ~**

"Hey, Fine? Can we tell you something?" a girl asked, while three other girls surrounded me.

"What?" I asked.

"We think Shade-sama likes you and we wish you won't go near him. Ever," the girl with blond hair and blue eyes said. _What was her name again? It started with an R. Was it Rose? _

"Yeah! With you around, Shade-sama won't pay attention to us!" another girl with blue-black hair shouted.

I stared at them and shrugged. "It's not like want to be around him anyway."

"Eh?" the all asked.

"You guys got worried for nothing. I don't like being around Shade," I said and walked away. Tsk. There is no way I'll ever want to be near him and... there is no way Shade would ever like a girl like me.

**~ Lunch ~**

"Are you sure you don't like being near Shade?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I said a little too loudly.

"Then why is Shade still staring at you during class?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's not my fault, all right? I can't control what he does."

"Really... All right then. I'll try to get him to notice me myself."

I sighed again and went back to eating my lunch, even when I lost my apetite.

"Nee~ Fine? What should I wear for my date with Bright-sama?" Rein asked as she sat down next to me. "The gre-"

"The light blue dress," I interuptted.

"How did you know that was one of my choices?" she asked.

"I just know," I said and took a bite of the chocolate cake and handed Rein my tray. "Anyway, I need to go to the library. Can you throw this away for me?"

"Sure."

"Later."

**~ In the Library ~**

"Ah Fine. Nice that you could come today. There are some new books in that section over there if you would like to check it out," Eve, the school librarian's assisstant, said.

"Hi, Eve. Where's the school librarian? Please don't tell me her name again because I would just keep forgetting," I said, while handing her the book I borrowed three days ago.

"She's sick today, so I'm here in her place."

"Oh. All right. Where were the new books again?"

"Were you even listening to me when I told you?" Eve sighed and pointed to the section in the back of the room. "Over there."

I waved and went to that section in the back of the room. I searched through the shelves and found brand new books that didn't have their spines bent or pages that are creased. I climbed up the ladder to get a book from the top shelf. I reached to grab it, but lost my balance and started to fall.

I didn't scream at or anything because I have fallen from greater heights, and I could just flip and land on my feet. However, I didn't have enough to flip and landed on the floor. Or so I thought. Instead, I was carried bridal style by someone with violet-blue hair and eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Shade asked.

"Tsk. Why do you care?" I asked. It's not like he likes me.

Shade shrugged. "Trying to be a gentleman?"

"Hmph." What was that supposed to mean? Then I noticed Shade was still carrying me and said coldly. "When are you going to put me down?

"Oh. I forgot," Shade said bluntly and putted my down.

I climbed up the ladder again and grabbed the book I wanted. I jumped down from where I was and flipped in midair. I landed next to Shade and waved goodbye. Then I walked away, completely confused, with only one thing in mind: He likes me, he likes me not.


	6. Unknown Feelings and A Confession

**Happy White Day everyone and enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Today's White Day!" Rein said cheerfully. "And we don't have school today either!"<p>

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Fine. You have to at least have fun on these romantic days."

"No way. Romance makes me sick."

"Then why do you read novels with romance in it?"

"There is romance in it?"

"Eh? You didn't know?" Rein sighed. "Whatever. Just have fun today okay?"

"Fine," I said and grabbed my jacket.

**~ Outside the Girls' Dormitory ~**

I sighed. This never ends does it? I asked myself mentally as I pasted through a group of girls surrounding Shade and Bright. I don't really care, but during the these days (Valentine's Day and White Day) it's just like you can't ignore it.

I sighed again and walked away, while Rein went to join Bright. I just wish for once that it'll be peace and quiet. No screaming. No thieves. And especially no Shade to annoy m-

"Look out!" someone shouted. I turned around to see a soccer ball flying towards me yet again. Why does this always happen to me? I got ready to kick it into the goal, but suddenly my leg started to hurt.

What the-? Is it because of the impact from that fall yesterday? If not, why does my leg hurt? Ugh! At this rate, I won't be able to avoid the ball! What am I supposed to do now... Ah! Whatever. A hit in the face wouldn't really hurt.

Then, suddenly, I was lifted from my feet and carried at least one feet away from the ball. I looked up to see Shade, as expected. I glared and hopped off his arms, running away. My leg suddenly feeling better. I continued to run, until I stopped myself.

Wait! Why am I running away? UGH! What's the matter with me? Why do I keep running away from him these da- Actually... Now that I think about it... I've always run away from him. For no particular reason. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

* * *

><p>I turned around at the sound of footsteps following close behind me as I walked through the woods. I didn't need to turn around to know who it is. I just know because this terrible annoying sensation that I always seem to feel with I'm near <em>Shade. <em>

"What do you want, Shade?" I asked without turning around.

"How did you know?" he asked just as I turned around.

"Just a feeling."

"Really?" he asked and suddenly smirked, my face suddenly burning up. I turned around and started to walk away again. Shade grabbed my wrist. "Why are you always running away? Why do you always turn your back to me? Why do you always ignore me?"

I turned around and pulled away from his grip. "Let go!"

"So? What's your answer?"

"Tsk." I bit my lip so hard it bled. I glared and finally shouted, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE TOP SCORE IN THE CLASS? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN THE SPORTS GAMES WHEN WE'RE ON OPPOSITE TEAMS-WHICH IS ALWAYS? AND THE MOST IMPORTANT REASON IS BECAUSE I HATE Y-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I was suddenly pinned to a tree with Shade's lips on top of mine. My eyes widened and I struggled against his grip, trying break free. My cheeks started to burn again. I shut my eyes. I have to break free! What if one of the girls find us like this and get the wrong impression? I need to get out of his grip!

I summoned all of my strength and pushed Shade away. I wiped my mouth with my sleeves and tried to run, but just slumped back onto the floor. Suddenly losing all of my strength. Shade knelt down in front of me and I glared. "That was my first kiss, Bastard!"

"Your face is red," he said.

"That's not the point!" I shouted. "The point is-"

Suddenly, Shade grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand, his other hand wrapped around my waist. I felt myself flush and my heart beating fast. We sat on the ground in complete silence until Shade released me. I remained silent. What's this feeling I'm getting? It feels nice, but annoying at the same time. Hey, can someone please tell me what this feeling is?

"Sorry about that and... well you know," Shade said. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you this." Shade leaned down and whispered into my ear.

I backed away. "Whatever," I said. "I'm going back."

I walked away, not waiting for Shade to reply. It doesn't matter. I want to stay away from him anyway. Worse of all, the main reason is because of what happened. Ugh. I can't believe kissed me. Does that mean he likes me? Ah! I'm so confused. Someone... Anyone... Tell me what's going on.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, feeling something plastic in my hands. I pulled it out and stared at the little bag, wrapped with a red ribbon. Inside were icebox cookies (checkerboard and pinwheel) and Sunny Drops (this really famous candy in town). They all look really delicious~! Then I noticed a small card tied to the bag by the red ribbon. In the front, it only read: _To: Fine _

I flipped the small card open and began to read:

_Thanks for the chocolate and I'd tell you in person, but... I love you._

_ -Shade_

What? I turned around to find Shade no where in sight. I can't believe it! _He _was the one that took my chocolate. I didn't lose it. It was stolen by Shade! And what is he talking about? He already told me in person. Ugh. But... Thank you, Shade. For the gift that is. Nothing else.


	7. Epilogue

As I hid behind the tree, I watched Shade, Bright, and Rein walk to class. It has been two months since Shade confessed to me. And for two months, I didn't dare look at him in the eye. I don't know what's wrong with me, but lately I feel... strange. Like whenever I'm near him, I would feel uncomfortable and my face would grow hot. It's a strange feeling. I've never felt anything like this before. _Sigh. _I wish I knew what that feeling was.

"Don't you have class?" came a voice behind me.

Without needing to turn around, I said, "What do you want, Shade?"

"The teacher told me to fetch you. Class started 5 minutes ago." What? How long have I been thinking to myself.

"Whatever. I don't even like that class."

"Still we're going back." I shook my head and crossed my arms stubbornly. We stood there in silence. Then Shade broke the silence. "If you don't like me, then you don't have to avoid me for tow months you know. You could just reject."

I looked at Shade who looked away. I continued to stare at him, then I looked away, feeling guilty.

"Sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say.

It started to rain. We stood there in silence again, not really caring that we need to go to class. Finally, I realized what I was feeling for the past two months. I looked at the ground, then decided what to do.

I took a step forward and said, "Shade?"

Then I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. This was the feeling I was feeling for the past two months. This feeling was love. I had somehow fallen in love with Shade. I had somehow gotten my heart stolen by one of the thieves of Valentine's Day.


End file.
